


if i had a moment i would spend it just with you

by wheezyboys



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Hockey Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyboys/pseuds/wheezyboys
Summary: Nico whispered, “that was soft.”Nolan huffed. “You said you wouldn’t.”“Thirty-three seconds, bud. Those last three seconds could be commented on, and they were soft.”“Not that soft–““Like that fudge candy you gave me before the draft. 'Soft', with a capital ‘s’.”ORfollowing the loss last night, nolan seeks comfort in nico (and then some)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! if you or someone you know is mentioned in this fic, please click away!! save us both the embarrassment of reading this complete work of fiction!
> 
> this is the product of me being emo about last night's game, written on a six a.m. bus, in a french class, an imax theatre and finally, during my last class instead of studying. (by the way, does someone want to explain wuthering heights to me???)
> 
> catch me out here shoving ppl in rooms together hoping for the best. roommates who??
> 
> title comes from the fratellis starcrossed losers, bc they are 100% starcrossed losers
> 
> also spacing??? idk ao3 doing me Dirty
> 
> THIS WAS ALSO WRITTEN N EDITED ON MY PHONE SO I MEAN if u see anything wrong or like ..... captials i forgot just lmk

“I wish you were here,” he said. His voice was impossibly rough. Of course, Nolan always spoke like he ate gravel on hikes instead of trail mix, but now, Nico had to really listen to the words he was saying, everything slurring together to one long sentence.

“I wish you were here, and I know that’s selfish, but I miss you.” He said.

“Why is it selfish?” Nico questioned.

Nolan sighed, heavy, almost like he was letting out a silent laugh.

“My first playoff game was shit, so I want to take you away from yours because I want comfort,” he said. Easy. “It’s selfish because I want you beside me instead of in Tampa living your dream.”

_Your_. That was the word that got him stuck.

_ Your dream. _

_ Your world. _

_ Your. _

Nolan had made the transition from ‘our’ to ‘your’ smoothly, and Nico had only started to pick up on it recently. He wanted to raise concerns—if Nolan even liked the life he was living now—but tonight didn’t seem like the night to do so.

“It’s only game one,” he said instead, finally sliding down the wall to sit on the floor of the stairwell.

Taylor was back in their room, and he felt as though any conversation will Nolan should be private, so when he called, Nico dipped out. He’d been gone awhile, but he didn’t think Taylor would worry, he’s used to his habits by now.

“It’s only game one, you guys will pick it up, and crush little Crosby into a dust,” Nico said, smile wide as he joked. “I’m sure if you don’t, Travis will find a way to crush them all himself. Even Malkin.”

Nolan laughed a little at that and sighed again, he sounded less sad and more tired, Nico could deal with that.

“Yeah, Teeks sure is hitting bodies, eh?”

“Taylor said he was like a little bulldozer.”

Nolan laughed, out loud this time, and it made Nico smile. It was just a little sign that the night was turning around, but it was still a sign, and Nico would take anything given to him.

“You got your team watching our playoffs?” Nolan asked.

“Well, I wanted to see you,” Nico said, honestly. “Boyle thought it was cute, but Jesper refused to watch.”

Nolan laughed again. “Wow, you walk in on two people, once, and your whole opinion changes, eh?”

Nico laughed too. How was Nico supposed to know that Jesper would be coming home early? Or that he’d so happen to barge through Nico’s shut bedroom door? When people see each other just about once a month, things get heated, fast, and he felt a little bad that they were back at it just minutes after Jesper had run out the front door yelling, but honestly. Once a month? Pent up emotions.

“He’ll be fine,” Nico said. “By the time we’re getting married, he’ll be over it, and he’ll be able to look us in the eyes.”

Nolan hadn’t said anything, but Nico still flushed. Every once and awhile, they’d play this game were they pictured what they’re future would be like. Marriage was always on the list, but last week, Nolan talked about the farm they owned, on the water, with a whole litter of puppies running around their feet.

(“What kind of puppies?” Nico asked, face red in the comfort of his dark bedroom. His bed felt colder when they played this game, but the picture of their future made his stomach warm.

“Labs,” Nolan said. “Wait, no, golden retrievers. Golden dogs for a golden boy.”)

“Where would we get married?” Nolan asked.

Nico hummed, tapping his knees.

“Is Winnipeg nice in the summer?”

“It’s beautiful,” he said.

“Then we’ll get married in Canada. Up in Winnipeg where we’ll retire and grow old together.”

“Why not Switzerland?” Nolan questioned.

“It’s nice,” Nico said, “but I think I’d rather stay in North America with you.”

Nolan let out another breathy laugh, and Nico smiled.

“What if I want to see the Alps?”

“I’ll take you there before, duh.” Nico said. “We’ll go home and see my family, and we can spend the nights camping in the mountains. I’ll show you the stars.”

“... I don’t want to sound soft—“

“You’ve got thirty seconds, I promise I won’t chirp.”

Nolan took a deep breath, while Nico counted in his head.

“I love you a lot, and I just–you don’t have to show me the stars, when I’ve already got the stars in front of me. My sister says when I talk about you, I light up and look like I’ve just taken a step into the sunlight. I just–I want to be with you forever. It doesn’t matter where we go, I just want to have you at my side.”

Nico whispered, “that was soft.”

Nolan huffed. “You said you wouldn’t.”

“Thirty-three seconds, bud. Those last three seconds could be commented on, and they were soft.”

“Not that soft–“

“Like that fudge candy you gave me before the draft. 'Soft', with a capital ‘s’.”

Nolan grumbled. “I actually lied. This is me breaking up with you.”

Nico laughed so loud it echoed. He hoped nobody was standing close enough to the doors to hear.

“You can’t break up with me, we’re getting married, and you shouldn’t go to sleep upset.”

Nolan hummed, whatever fake thoughts of breaking up gone.

“It’s late, eh?”

“Getting there,” Nico hummed.

He quieted when he heard the door open. Someone whistled and stomped down the stairs. Another door opened and slammed and he was alone again.

“Do you want to sleep?” Nico asked.

“I want you to be here,” he said, reminding them of their previous conversation topics.

“Couple more weeks and we’ll spend the entire summer together,” Nico said.

Nolan sighed again.

“How do you do it so easy? I miss you so much, every day.”

Nico sighed and pushed a hand through his hair.

“I figure, I have waited eighteen years to meet you. When I met you I fell in love, and I would wait eighteen more years, knowing you are the prize I get at the end. At least now we can call, and we can visit, and we can scare our teammates with how in love we are.”

Nolan was quiet for a second.

“You’re a marshmallow, Nico.”

He was quiet, thinking, when Nolan spoke up.

“Like, you’re soft. You’re like a pillow of sugar.”

“I know what a marshmallow is,” Nico said, though almost a grumble. A marshmallow was a marshmallow no matter the accent.  

“You didn’t know what a tongue twister was,” Nolan said, laughing.

He was probably remembering the time they were cooped up during the combine, bored out of their minds, when Nolan suggested they try some tongue twisters to see who’d fuck up the most interviews.

(“Tongue twister?” he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, you know,” Nolan said, craning his neck back, probably as he thought of an example. “like… Peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers.”

“Peter picked a pickled peck peppers,” Nico tried, squinting at Nolan when he laughed.

“Peter picked a peck of pickled peppers.”

“Peter pickled.”

“Peter pickled a peck of—oh shit.”

It was Nico’s turn to laugh. He laughed so hard he just about fell off the bed, when Nolan grabbed his hand, he held on tight. They looked at each other, a little in fear, and a little in amusement before they started laughing again. This time, Nolan let go, Nico did really fall off the bed.

There was a soft ‘ oof ’ noise that came from his mouth, then Nolan was looking over the edge of the bed at him.

“Having fun down there, hisch?”

“Nico,” Nico said, furrowing his eyebrows again.

“Having fun down there, Nico?” Nolan corrected.

“Lots,” he said, beaming. “I still do not understand what a tongue twister is, though.”

Nolan hummed and pulled out his phone. Nico was actually pretty comfortable down there when he wasn’t thinking about how disgusting the floor probably was. He clasped his hands over his chest and waited for Nolan to speak again.

“Here,” he said, holding out his phone.

On the tiny screen was a list of phrases, Nico read them all before the dots connected.

“Tongue twister! Do you mean tongue breakers?”

Nolan gave him a look of confusion, “what the fuck, Nico? tongue breakers?”

“‘ _Blitzt's zmitzt in Züri_ ’ like that.”

“Yeah, sure , _blitz smiths_ , I’m still not over the fact you call it a tongue breaker.”

Nico scoffed, but gave him a smile. If he had the guts and the words he’d make an inappropriate comment. Instead he let Nolan pull him back on the bed, deciding they could watch Bob’s Burgers until they thought of something better to do. )

“Fucking, tongue breakers,” Nolan said.

Nico pictured him shaking his head with a fond smile on his lips. It made Nico curl into himself.

He, too, wanted to see Nolan, but he was a foundation for them, and would have to be the support holding them up during all these through times apart.

Nico laughed quietly, then Nolan yawned.

“Are you tired?” Nico asked.

Nolan made a sort of ‘hm’ noise.

“Go to bed, schätzli,” Nico said, quiet. “You played a good game, but you must get ready for the next.”

Nolan made another noise, and Nico stayed on the phone while he went silent.

There was the sound of a door closing, and quiet television playing, followed by a quick, ‘hey, T.K.’, then another door closed.

“I miss you,” Nolan said again, quieter. “And I love you. and I’ll talk to you tomorrow, but here’s me saying good luck in advance.”

“Ditto,” Nico said.

Nolan gasped on the other side of the line, making Nico giggle.

“I love you, Nol. I’ll see you soon, the conference finals before we kick your ass and go on to beat the Preds, and drink champagne out of the Stanley Cup.”

Nolan laughed now.

“Sounds good, Hisch.” Nolan yawned again. “Good night.”

“Night, Nol,” Nico said.

They both stayed on the phone a little longer, just listening to each other breathe, neither wanted to actually go without the other.

Nico startled when Taylor burst into the stairwell. He mumbled another quick, ‘see you’, before hanging up.

Taylor looked at him, almost in pity, when he looked at his phone and realized they had been talking for almost an hour and a half.

“C’mon, Hisch. We’ve got an early morning.”

Nico nodded, and accepted the help to stand back up. He stretched a bit, then followed Taylor back to their room, accepting the plate of veggies shoved his way.

While Nico nibbled on carrots, Taylor stared.

“You gonna be okay?”

Nico nodded once, quiet when he spoke. “Just miss him.”

Taylor made a face, and ruffled his hair.

“You’re young and in love,” he said. “It’s gonna be hard, but it’ll get better, especially when you can drive that hour yourself, and not have one of us give you a ride.”

Nico stuck out his tongue at the comment. Taylor had never complained when Nico suddenly had to go to Philadelphia for a couple days, but he made Nico pay for gas on the way back.

When Nico was done, he set the plate aside, and let Taylor shut off all the lights. He curled up on his own bed, and did a final scroll through his phone.

Nolan had sent him two simple heart emojis.

Nico smiled, favourited the message and responded with two of his own.

Yeah, they’d be alright.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico smiled small, and shrugged, eating another fry.
> 
> He swore he could hear the Moosehead’s trainer, as well as his own nutritionist crying, but they didn’t have Nolan Patrick sitting across from them.
> 
> [They’d get why he broke the rules if they were in his seat. Nolan Patrick was meant to have rules broken for him].
> 
> OR
> 
> The start, the middle, and where they're going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! if you or someone you know is mentioned in this fic, please click away!! save us both the embarrassment of reading this complete work of fiction!
> 
> me: didn't think i was going to continue this
> 
> also me: ok but what if they actually get married. 
> 
> this is fake bc theres no actual wedding but uhhhh,,,,, she's in the making fellas. :-)

Neither of them were sure who would actually propose first. Besides playing their ‘game’, they never actually talked about marriage. Obviously, they were still young, but anyone who knew what was actually going on, couldn’t deny the fact they were in love, and seemed totally in it for the long run.

Taylor had told Nico on multiple occasions it was actually really sappy how soft they were.

Nico could only beam at him, a flush high on his cheeks, and go back to texting his boyfriend.

Even before they had gotten together—for real—they were attached at the hip, at, and outside of draft events. Half of it was the ‘who’s going to be first?’ narrative, and half was because Nolan was so funny Nico never wanted to leave.

Nolan wasn’t his first look at Canadian culture, pretty far from it, actually, but everything seemed so much more amplified when he was with him.

(“No, I’m being serious Hisch,” Nolan said, picking up a fry, pulling at it, the pair watching the cheese stretch. “I don’t give a fuck how good your swiss cheese is, nothing will ever beat Montreal cheese curds.”

Nico looked at him, eyebrow raised, but Nolan ignored it, popping the fry in his mouth.

“Are these from Montreal?” Nico asked, picking at the poutine in front of him.

Sure, the East Coast was more fish and chips, less cheesy fries, but he had serious doubts about the poutine in Buffalo having anything to do with Quebec.

“Well… no, but the sentiment is there, now eat it,” Nolan said.

Nico ate the fry—it was good, definitely not curd-y, but Nolan seemed proud, so he wasn’t going to say anything. It was only the first day of their week in Buffalo, fitness testing as a nice goodbye, but Nico wondered if he should even be eating this so close to the test. Surely it was important, these stats would help in the etching of his future.

As if he read his mind, Nolan sat back, looking at him.

“A couple fries aren’t going to hurt, Hisch. ’S why we’re sharing, anyways. We can go for salads tomorrow.”

Nico smiled small, and shrugged, eating another fry.

He swore he could hear the Moosehead’s trainer, as well as his own nutritionist crying, but they didn’t have Nolan Patrick sitting across from them.

[They’d get why he broke the rules if they were in his seat. Nolan Patrick was meant to have rules broken for him].)

———

Nico had worried that after he was chosen first Nolan would ditch him.

There was a lot riding on this, on them, and people could be mean. Nico never tried to be mean, but that never stopped Nolan from getting a little hurt in the process.

He tried his best to talk him through long nights, and facetimed Nolan at inconvenient times for the both of them, just to say ‘hi’. Just so Nolan could see a familiar face, and so Nico wouldn’t yell at him for not answering his texts.

It was more or less a silent contract between the two of them, but Nico didn’t mind. Sometimes he’d have to fill the air with rambling until Nolan’s breathing slowed and evened, but sometimes they’d hop on skype and watch some of the worst movies ever made just to pass some extra time. He wouldn’t leave until Nolan cracked a real smile, or laughed a little too hard for the time. Ny then he was usually exhausted, but that last laugh and ‘I’ll see you later, Hisch’, was better than any coffee Nico had ever drank.

Instead of ditching him, though, Nolan greeted him with a wide smile.

“You look good,” he said.

Nico laughed.

He wished he could have told him that his breath caught in his throat when he saw Nolan in that Flyers’ orange. Something about watching their future unfold in front of them, but also some thoughts about what’s under that jersey. Two things he’d never say, both for the sake of his mother, as well as himself.

“Thanks,” he replied. “You look good, too.”

Nolan seemed to smile wider, and Nico’s heart squeezed.

Shit.

———

They got together shortly after, to the surprise of not a single person living on planet earth.

Nobody would have thought that being separated by an hour of transit would be the factor in bringing people closer, but nobody before now had met Nolan Patrick and Nico Hischier.

They were skyping when Nico asked.

“So, are we boyfriends?”

Nolan paused, and Nico thought they lost connection.

“What makes you ask that?” Nolan asked.

“Well...” Nico said. What he meant was,  _ my dick was in your ass less than seventy-two hours ago, my heart wants to know what that means.  _ Instead of finishing his thought he shrugged.

“Do you want to be?” Nolan asked, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

Nico hummed, pretending to think about it. He wanted to scream,  _ of course i want to be your boyfriend, doofus! i’ve been in love with you since the moment we met!',   _ honestly, it was a lot. Instead, he shrugged again.

“I mean,” he started. “It’s not like I wouldn’t mind.”

Nolan smiled small, which made Nico beam back at him.

“Yeah, well let’s give’r a go, eh, Hisch?”

“Nico,” he corrected. “We’re boyfriends now, Nol. I think I deserve my first name.”

“My boyfriend,” Nolan said, in almost a hum. “Sounds good, Nico.”

Nico only smiled wider. His cheeks hurt, but Nolan was worth it.

Nobody really knew that this was going to be the start of something so good, either, but everyone loves a plot twist.

———

The distance had brought them together, but it sure as hell did hurt.

Some of the guys at the draft had made jokes about Nolan. They edited his face onto a screen cap from Spongebob, that meme about the guy with paper skin and glass bones. Nolan laughed in the moment, but Nico saw how it never reached his eyes.

The issue about dating and keeping it a sort of open secret, is that information about your significant other is pretty hard to come by.

He’d been out on some team bonding excursion, when Taylor showed him.

“Hey, your boy’s out.” he said, showing him his phone.

Across the table someone was yelling at them to get off their technology and talk, but Nico was more interested about the possible concussion Nolan would be nursing.

He excused himself quick, and headed outside.

He wasn’t even sure nolan had his phone, or could even be on his phone, but he tried anyways.

“‘Lo?” said a deep voice.

“Uh, Nolan?”

“Nah,” the voice said. “He’s laying down right now, do you want me to wake him up, uh…”

Nico assumed whoever picked up nolan’s phone looked back to see who called, because his voice was a little faded when he said, “Nico?”

“It’s alright,” Nico said. “Uh, yeah. Nevermind.”

“I’ll let him know you called.”

And then he hung up, because what else is he supposed to say to that?

Everything about the fact that he wasn’t there with Nolan, and that he couldn’t even talk to him made Nico’s stomach twist.

He took a few deep breaths, but before he could head back inside, his phone rang.

“Hello?” He asked.

“Hey, Hisch.”

Nico let out a sigh, and pushed his hair out of his face.

“Hi, Nol,” he murmured. “Hallsy told me.”

“Doesn’t hurt too bad,” nolan said, voice rough. “Used to it.”

Nico bit his lip, they were hardly eighteen, Nolan shouldn’t be used to his brain being knocked around in his head.  

“We have a little while off, should I come over?” Nico asked. “I know you’re supposed to be under the radar or whatever, but—“

“T.K.’s got me, Hisch, don’t worry.” Nolan said.

“I always will,” Nico said, quietly.

His heart thrummed, and he wished he could make the hour commute faster.

“Are you sure?” he asked after a couple seconds.

_ ‘I miss you’ _ , he meant.

“Yeah,” Nolan said. “Don’t worry about me, go live our dream and give us stories to tell our grandchildren. All about how incredible their Poppa was.”

Nico laughed, “grandchildren, eh? No proposal?”

Nolan huffed out a laugh.

“Of course there’ll be a proposal. A proposal, followed by a destination wedding, then a house of our kids, and then all their kids. Keep the family line going on forever.”

Nico was blushing, he was sure of it, but the Jersey streets were dark so it didn’t matter.

“I look forward to the day,” Nico said.

“And I look forward to giving you that ring,” Nolan said.

Nico wondered if Nolan knew what effect he had on people so many miles away.

———

There were nights when they were on opposite sides of the country, and it was a bad thing, but there were also nights when being so far away from each other was a blessing they never knew they needed.

It all started, Nico, because of course it did.

They were talking about—well that doesn’t matter, because what he said had nothing to their conversation.

“Why don’t you like yourself?” He blurted out.

Nolan paused and sputtered, so he kept on.

“Like, I know you like yourself enough to take care of yourself, but I just feel like you’re your own biggest bully. I just—I wish you wouldn’t talk down on yourself so much, you know? Because—because I love you, like a lot, but shit, Nolan, it gets hard when I feel like you’re just dragging yourself along, and—“

“I love you, Nico.” He interrupted.

“I know you do, god, I know you do, but I wish you’d love yourself first.”

The line was quiet, and Nico couldn’t help but feel that he overstepped. Even just starting this conversation was probably overstepping, but this was one thing Nico didn’t think he could hold onto any longer.

“It’s just hard, you know?” Nolan said.

“No, I don’t know, Nolan. I’m proud of my accomplishments, and I let myself be proud—“

“Nico, you weren’t bumped out of top pick by some kid you’d never heard of. You didn’t get injury after injury. You didn’t get booed because you’re body wouldn’t fucking stay together. Nico—“

“Don’t bring up that draft shit, Nolan. You said that was fine.”

“Alright, so I lied! It hurt me to be taken out by you. I was so jealous of you, the confident, cocky asshole, who just waltzed it and took the draft by storm—“

“I worked for that, you knew—“

“Yes, I know! I know you worked your ass off, but shit, I worked my ass off too, and it fucking hurt. It hurt, and I was jealous, and god, I love Philly, but sometimes I hear about how much better you are than me, and it still hurts, and I wish it would’ve been me.”

The line was silent, and tense. Nico could hear Nolan breathing heavy on the other end, but Nico had nothing to say to that.

He gave it a couple more seconds before Nolan spoke again.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I am so, so proud of what you’ve done, and what you’ve accomplished, and I wouldn’t want anything else for you. I just wish i could have done better.”

Nico took a deep breath, ready to speak, but Nolan cut him off again before he could.

“Uh, clearly I’ve got some shit to figure out, and Travis is pissed I locked him out, so I’ll call you later,” he said. He didn’t wait for Nico to respond before mumbling a quick, ‘see you, Hisch’, and hanging up.

Nico kept his phone to his ear until the dial tone was too much to bare. Then he hung up, more or less threw his phone at his bed, and maybe yelled into a pillow.

If they were any closer, Nico is positive he’d find a way to head over—probably Taylor— and try to talk some sense into Nolan, but maybe that’s where the problem lay.

Maybe it was better for Nolan to figure it out by himself.

Maybe some distance was good.

When Nolan called back later that night, he apologized. Many times.

“Don’t be sorry for your emotions, Nol.” Nico said.

“It was out of line, Nico.”

“Sure,” he said, “but what I said was out of line, too. And you should be able to tell me when I’ve upset you. I’m supposed to be able to help you through this stuff, not cause more of it.”

Nolan sighed, heavy and tired, “‘m not much of a talker.”

“I know,” he said, a small, sad smile on his lips. “I know, Nol, and that’s why everything you say always means so much more.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, sighing.

“Please, just talk to me,” Nico said, half a whine, half a plead.

“I promise you, I’m going try.”

“That’s all I ask. Now tell me about your day?”

While Nolan talked about the bullshit he and Travis had pulled at the hotel’s pool, he hoped today, though close to breaking them apart, would only bring them closer.

———

The actual proposal wasn’t anything too special, but neither were they. They were laying in bed next to each other, hands clasped as they watched an old romcom someone had recommended.

After a couple seasons in the NHL, they had grown accustomed to early morning drives back home, and rushed nights together, but they took all the time they could to be in each other’s presence, and so far it had worked.

There was talk of buying a sort of halfway-point apartment. One they could both call home, limiting time on the road, and less Skype calls interrupted by teammates, but Nico was picky and they hadn’t found the right place just yet.

“Hey,” Nico said. “Can we get one of those novelty signs when we get our apartment? Like the ones that say, ‘my favourite part about my home is the person I share it with’?”

Nolan let out a shaky breath, so nico looked over.

“You alright?” He asked. “I know it’s cheesy, but the nice was actually really nicely made—“

“You wanna get married, Hisch?”

Nico shrugged, tugging his glace back to their intertwined hands. He played with Nolan’s fingers.

“You have somewhere in mind, Patty?”

He felt Nolan shrug beside him. “A church, maybe. With groomsmen, and all that. Classic, in those black suits, dunno, I’d love to see you in a bowtie.”

Nico laughed, “I’d wear a bowtie for you anyday.”

When he looked over, Nolan was already staring back.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Nolan paused for a second, then reached behind him to dig around in the bedside table. Nico sat up, and ignored the rustling, he was used to Nolan being a little weird by now. Instead of paying attention, he stretched, arms raised high above him.

“Hey, Nol, you wanna order in? I kind of want—”

He was cut off when a tiny box hit him in the chest. He found it easily in the light of the computer screen, and popped it open. Inside was a simple, thin gold band.

He was silent as he stared at it, then looked back up at Nolan who was staring back, like a deer caught in the headlights.

When neither of them spoke, Nolan cleared his throat.

“I could propose to you a million times over, and I still wouldn’t ever get it right, so here’s me asking, for real, if you’d marry me. I mean, no pressure, we can wait, or I could do something big that’ll make you blush, or—shit, I don’t know, Nico. I love you a lot, and I don’t think I’ve ever wanted something so much. Even more than the Stanley Cup,” he finished.

Nico cracked a small smile, but quickly went back to staring at the ring. Even in the dimmed light, he could see the gold glimmer.

When Nico still didn’t say anything, Nolan kept on.

“Meeting you was like finding an island while I was lost at sea. You’ve saved me time and time again, and I don’t think I could ever do that with anybody else. And hey,” he said, nudging Nico’s knee. “Don’t you think ‘Hischier-Patrick’ would look pretty badass on the back of a jersey? We’d have Jaret beat for the longest last name coming out of the 2017 draft.”

Nico didn’t realize he was crying until Nolan was reaching over to wipe the tears from his cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

“Oh, hey, bud. Please don’t cry, I didn’t mean to—we don’t have to.”

“No, we do,” Nico said finally, looking up at Nolan with a wide smile. The tears obstructed his vision, but he could tell Nolan was smiling back. “We really have to get married, because I really want to.”

“You want to marry me?” Nolan asked, his hands moving to cup Nico’s jaw.

“Yes, dummy,” he said, wiping his tears. “Of course I want to marry you. And I want the longest name on a jersey, and I want puppies on farms, and bowties, and crying moms, and Kailer in a suit, trying to limbo just a little too low. I want you, Nolan. I want you for the rest of my life.”

It was surprising, the fact that they didn’t smash their teeth against each other when Nolan pulled them together close and fast.

Their kisses weren’t slow, but they weren’t rushed either—they’d have the rest of their lives to kiss. Instead they were more of a steady presence, an ‘I’m here’, and ‘I’ve got you’, a ‘shit, I love you, and I’m never leaving’.

When Nolan pulled away, he said just that.

“Shit, Hisch—”

“Nico,” Nico hummed with a grin. “I’m your fiancé now, Nol. Don’t I deserve my first name?”

It was a throwback to when they had agreed on a title for themselves, and by the way he laughed, Nolan picked up on it.

“Shit, Nico,” he corrected, shaking his head, a wide grin on his face, “my finacé. We’re going to get married.”

“No take backs,” Nico murmured, swinging his legs around Nolan’s waist so they could pull each other almost impossibly closer. Chest to chest, arms wrapped tight. If someone were to walk in the room it’d probably be impossible to tell the two of them apart, but who would want to when they were such a good pair?

“I could never,” Nolan said, tucking his head into the crook of Nico’s neck. “I’d be a fool if I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !!! 
> 
> this all started bc i wanted to write a cheesy proposal, but those games???? still messy and i'm stressed. 
> 
> #taylorhalldoesntdeservethis 
> 
> @ AO3 WHATS UP W UR SPACING AND WHY AM I CONSTANTLY DYING BC OF IT
> 
> also.... lmk if u see any mistakes im a mess and i almost left 'nut' in all caps somewhere in here


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got married on a Wednesday.
> 
> Nico was positive there was some moral code being broken by a hundred fifty wedding guests getting hammered in the middle of the week, but he’s sure the large percentage of hockey players in the mix won’t mind.
> 
> OR
> 
> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! if you or someone you know is mentioned in this fic, please click away!! save us both the embarrassment of reading this complete work of fiction!
> 
> SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER
> 
> shoutout to dem + lin for beta'ing this and also the twelve million wedding sites i used to references. weddings???? complicated stuff.

They got married on a Wednesday.  
  
Nico was positive there was some moral code being broken by a hundred fifty wedding guests getting hammered in the middle of the week, but he’s sure the large percentage of hockey players in the mix won’t mind. He’d just have to keep his mother away from the wine, that’s all. It was basically a 2017 Draft Class reunion, and from what Nico knew, those guys could hold their booze, so hopefully the night wouldn’t be too messy.  
  
It was weird, how one day could happen so fast, and so slow, all at once. It was like all time stopped when the clock struck midnight, officially marking their wedding day. They hardly had time to enjoy any time together, before their sisters were barging in the room.  
  
“Yo, what are you doing?” Nolan said, sitting up. “How did you even get a key?”  
  
He tossed a pillow at Nico to cover his lap, acting as if he wasn’t just coping a feel his boyfriend—no fiancé’s—ass, just under eleven hours before they were to tie the knot. Nico was mainly appreciative of the fact they hadn’t actually stripped, but perhaps jeans would be better than Nolan’s baggy sweatpants he was wearing at this moment.  
  
“You can’t see your fiancé on your wedding day, duh,” Aimee said, snorting as her brother only grew redder. “And the guy at the front desk totally had eyes for Nina so a key was easy.”  
  
“Yeah,” Nina said, coming closer to the bed to pull Nico up. “c’mon, Nics, you’re sleeping in our room tonight.”  
  
Nico tried to protest, but she picked up his bag and started out of the room.  
  
“What’s the point of getting the honeymoon suite if we can’t use it?” He grumbled, sliding off the mattress, pulling on his shoes quick.  
  
Nico heard Maddie laugh further in the room, so he’s glad this situation was amusing others, at least.  
  
“You’re not married yet,” Aimee said. “So there isn’t any honeymoon to be celebrating! For all they know, you’re just two horny college kids with too much money.”  
  
Nina laughed louder as the door shut.  
  
“I’m glad you’re getting to know your sisters-in-law,” he said, frowning slightly. So what? He missed Nolan already. Sue him.  
  
“Well,” Nina said, dropping english in favour of their native tongue. “If we’re going to be sisters for the rest of our lives, we better get close. Also, I like them, very much, so don’t break their brother’s heart.”  
  
Nico could tell she was joking, but he still let out a soft, “I could never.”  
  
Nina looked back at him, smiled, and ruffled his hair in true older sister fashion.  
  
“You’re a softie, Nics, he’s lucky to have you.”  
  
He felt himself swell up with a sort of pride.  
  
“I’m lucky to have him, too.”  
  
When she opened the door to their family room, his mom and dad were sat in front of the television. His mom got up right away, coming close to kiss him on the forehead.  
  
“Oh, my baby, so close to losing you,” she said, holding him close, pushing her hands through his hair.  
  
Nico snorted, confused and amused, wrapping his arms around her anyways.  
  
“Losing me? I’ll be right here.”  
  
“You won’t be mine,” she said. “You’ll be his. You’ll be your own. You’re so grown up, my baby boy.”  
  
He was sure she was crying into his neck, when his dad came in, stepping behind them.  
  
“There will be plenty of tears tomorrow,” he said. “So let’s rest now, we can get our eyes ready for the morning.”  
  
She nodded, and kissed his forehead once more. He moved around the room, collecting hugs from his family still awake, before heading to his and Luca’s assigned room for the night.  
  
“Hey,” he said from a bed just a couple feet away in the dark room. “Are you nervous?”  
  
Nico sighed, loud and heavy, pulling his blankets as higher. He tried to think of what Nolan must be feeling, but he really just got stuck on the thought of Nolan.  
  
It was incredible that they were going to be married, but nico had never been so afraid, yet so sure in his entire life.  
  
“Terrified,” Nico said, truthfully.  
  
“You’ll be okay,” Luca said. “I see how you look at him. Only good things can come from a look like that.”  
  
Nico made a sort of noise of affirmation, and curled more further into the sheets, trying to will himself to sleep.  
  
Hopefully Luca was right. 

——— 

  
He didn’t sleep much, no matter how hard he tried, so it was even more of a shock when Nina was pouring ice water on his face at seven.  
  
His eyes snapped open, as he sat up, sputtering and confused.  
  
“Good morning,” she cooed, flipping on the overhead light next. “Wedding is in four hours, and we’ve got lots to do.”  
  
Nico kept quiet, still staring, unsure what Nina was even talking about.  
  
“Get up, Nico,” she said. “You’ve got to have breakfast, shower, and someone’s gotta try to fix that mop on your head you call hair.”  
  
Nico frowned, so she tugged at the blankets.  
  
“Think of it this way,” she said. “In four hours you get to see your boy, and you don’t ever have to leave his side again.”  
  
That was the final point to get him out of bed.  
  
To be fair, it was a really, really, good argument. 

——— 

  
Nico was more nervous than hungry, but still his mom still loaded his plate with fruit, eggs, and toast, demanding he ate.  
  
“It will be embarrassing if you faint at the altar,” she said, shovelling scrambled eggs out of a pan, onto his overflowing plate. “And you’ll be thanking me, because there is no way you’re eating again today.”  
  
“Thanks, Mama,” he said, nodding.  
  
He took a few bites as she watched him, pan still in hand. She smiled at him, cupping his cheek with her free hand. Her lip wobbled before she spoke.  
  
“Oh, my baby, so grown up,” she said.  
  
He could hear her voice waiver, too, just before his father swooped in.  
  
“C’mon, dear,” he said, pulling gently at her elbows. “There will be more time to cry later, let the boy eat now.”  
  
“You won’t ever let a woman cry,” she said, sniffling, but following him anyways.  
  
“It was one of my promises on our own wedding day,” Nico heard him say from the next room over.  
  
His stomach did another flip, but he still kept at his eggs. It really would be awful if he fainted before the wedding. 

——— 

  
Sure, eggs were great, but Nico wished he had drank more water that morning.  
  
Or maybe Gatorade.  
  
Or maybe he should have just went through his full pregame routine, because the nerves were just about as high as his first game in the Stanley Cup Playoffs. Luca must’ve picked up on this, because he nudged his shaking hands away from his bowtie, and took it in himself to tie it.  
  
“Nervous?” he asked, tongue poking out in concentration.  
  
Nico hummed, high and looked anywhere else in the room, making Luca laugh.  
  
“I’m taking that as a yes,” he said, grin wide. “It’s okay to be scared, it’s a big step, but I believe fully and honestly, this is one of the best steps you’re ever going to take.”  
  
He turned him by his shoulders so the two of them were looking into the mirror. Luca hooked his chin over Nico’s shoulder, and adjusted the tie a little more.  
  
“I’m proud of you, Nico.”  
  
Nico smiled small, and reached up to fix the tie himself.  
  
“Thank you, Luca,” he said. “It feels like the draft day all over again.”  
  
He laughed, loud and bright in Nico’s ear.  
  
“Draft for the rest of your life, yes? A no trade clause?”  
  
“Hopefully,” Nico said, grinning. “No trades or take backs—ever.” 

——— 

  
Despite anything Nico had ever learned from any movie about a wedding, or perhaps even learned from the weddings he’s attended, he’s sure that there is no place scarier than the front alter.  
  
They weren’t sure which of the two of them was going to walk down the aisle, but it was decided whoever had gotten there last would. When Nolan wasn’t there when Nico had arrived five minutes early, he took it upon himself to take position at the front of the venue and wait.  
  
He joked with the people in the front row until the doors opened and Nolan stepped out accompanied by his mother.  
  
Their pianist played something simple and classic while the two of them made their way down the aisle, following the paired wedding party, a mash of siblings and teammates new and old.  
  
Nico could see Nolan flush from the other side of the room, his smile forced small, while Nico let his own grin take over his face.  
  
His mother kissed his cheek at the altar, and Nico held a hand out to pull him up the stairs, closer to their future.  
  
“I couldn’t find my tie,” Nolan mumbled when Nico pulled him into a hug.  
  
Nico barked out nervous laughter and held him close.  
  
“It’s okay,” Nico whispered, rubbing small circles on Nolan’s back. “I’d wait forever if I had to.”  
  
“Save it for the vows, hisch,” he could hear Taylor call from the crowd.  
  
Nico flushed and stepped back, taking Nolan’s hand back in his.  
  
“Let’s do this, eh, boys?” The minister, Ella, asked.  
  
She was an old friend of Nolan’s who, having heard the news, offered to marry the two of them. She had been kind, and didn’t mind their rambling vows, so Nico was glad they went with her in the end.  
  
“Folks, we have joined here today to share with Nico and Nolan, an important moment in their lives.” While she spoke, she captured the audience’s attention. Nico would feel bad for not looking at her, but when he had Nolan Patrick in front of him, it was hard to look anywhere else.  
  
“In their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom, now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. Should someone oppose this, or give reason as to why these two should not marry, speak now, or forever hold your word.”  
  
There was a pause. They both looked into the crowd, and nobody made a sound, so Nico nodded in a sort of thanks.  
  
He could make out Taylor’s memorable snort, and he could hear Luca giggle behind him, but Ella ignored them.  
  
“Shall we continue on?”  
  
“Please,” Nolan mumbled.  
  
This time, the crowd did laugh, and Nolan flushed.  
  
‘You’re good’ Nico mouthed, reaching forward to take one of Nolan’s hands in his, giving it a squeeze, making Nolan smile wide.  
  
“Marriage is an ancient tradition, carried on for centuries because it just works that well.  It is perhaps the greatest challenge a mankind will face, but it offers the greatest rewards. No ceremony can create marriage—only you two can do that. Through acceptance and patience, kindness and joy, and most of all, love, you two are committing yourselves to a lifetime of happiness as one.”  
  
The crowd was quiet, but the pounding of his heart was so loud, Nico was sure everyone in a fifty mile radius could hear it.  
  
“Before I start the ceremony, I invite Nico and Nolan to share their vows.” She paused, and looked between the two of them, as if they hadn’t practiced this just last night, “Nico, you first?”  
  
He laughed a little, quietly and uneasy. He felt everyone’s eyes burning into him as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the vows he had written over and over until it felt right, and even then, Nico was worried they wouldn’t capture everything he wanted to say.  
  
“Okay, so,” he started, “I will be and am forever proud to call you my husband, my partner in life, the best teammate I’ll ever get—sorry guys.”  
  
He paused for the laughter that followed, biting the inside of his cheek while Nolan grinned on.  
  
“I promise to love you, no matter how long you let your hair grow,” he kept on,  “I promise to keep pretending I don’t notice you stealing my sweaters, t-shirts and basically everything piece of clothing I own, despite our size difference. I promise not to mind our wardrobe becoming one.”  
  
Now Nolan was laughing, and Nico was smiling back.  
  
He took a deep breath, and continued on,  “and I promise to support you, Nolan, through any journey life takes you on. I will always hold your hand when you get scared, and I promise to give you the same love, everyday, even if it’s been a rough night for the both of us.”  
  
He paused again, and rolled his eyes, forgetting one of the promises he had written down.  
  
“And I promise that I’ll go hunting with you one of these days,“ he said, making Nolan laugh again, as well as the family Nico knows to be the ones who introduced Nolan to hunting in the first place.  
  
He grinned and shook his head, “Nolan, I’ve loved you as long I can remember, and will continue to love you as long as we both shall live. I take you as my spouse.”  
  
They paused for more cheering and applause, but what could they expect from a room full of hockey players, and jocks alike.  
  
“Thank you, Nico,” Ella said when it had quieted back down. “Nolan, could you deliver your vows?”  
  
Nolan nodded, and pulled his own sheet of worn paper from his pocket. He looked over the page for a few seconds, then shrugged, tucking it back in it’s original place.  
  
“You took all the good parts of mine, so I’ll just wing it.” he said, making Nico snort.  
  
“Nico, I’ve loved you, I love you, and I will continue to love you as long as you’ll let me, and I promise you that,” he said, voice shaking.  
  
He was staring at their clasped hands as he spoke, but his head snapped up as if he got an idea.  
  
“I promise I won’t let my hair grow too long, and I promise I’ll hold your hand, taking you with me, on every journey this new life will bring,” he said, grinning.  
  
“I promise to help you garden in the warmer months, and I promise I won’t chirp you for getting sad when the temperature turns and they start to wilt. To see that light in your eyes, dim, if even just for a second, is something I’d never, ever want, so I promise to keep you as happy as I can, and then some, for the rest of our days,” he said, squeezing Nico’s hands,  “I take you as my spouse.”  
  
“Thank you, Nolan,” she said, smiling at the pair again. “And I see you’re already holding hands, so please don’t let go while I lead you through this next part.  
  
“Do you, Nico, take Nolan as your cherished husband, in front of your family and friends, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, and anything else this life may throw your way, as long as you both shall live?”  
  
“I do,” Nico said, quickly.  
  
Nolan laughed, and licked his lips. He looked redder. Nico would be worried is Nolan wasn’t already red to begin with.  
  
“And do you, Nolan, take Nico as your cherished husband, in front of your family and friends, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, and anything else this life may throw your way, as long as you both shall live?”  
  
Nolan paused, and smirked at Nico.  
  
“Let’s give it a shot, eh, Hisch?” He said, with a small grin. “Yeah, I do.”  
  
Nico laughed quietly, while Ella called for the rings.  
  
A little girl and boy known to be Nolan’s cousin’s kids stepped up in a little dress and the smallest suit Nico had ever seen.  
  
Maybe one day he and Nolan would have the chance to buy a suit even smaller, for someone in their lives tinier than Nico could even imagine, but shit, this wasn’t the time to think about this. All he could do was smile at Kieran instead.  
  
“Thank you,” she said, standing up from where she had bent over to get the rings.  
  
Both Nico and Nolan leaned over to hug the children. Nolan kissed Jodie’s cheeks with a smack, making the girl giggle, and run back to her mom sat in the first row, Kieran waddling as fast as he could behind her.  
  
They stood back up, re-joined hands, and looked at Ella to continue.  
  
She smiled back at them, and continued on;  
  
“A circle is everlasting, thus these wedding rings represent the everlasting love between the two of you. By exchanging these rings, you are solidifying a lifelong commitment to one another. these rings will serve as a constant reminder of the love and bond shared by the two of you.”  
  
She handed each of them a ring, simple gold bands they were going to get engraved with the date soon enough. Neither of them could really wear them with their work, but Nico already had two gold chains in the mail on their way over. It was cheesy, but Nico would rather have Nolan sat over his heart, than on his hand, anyways.    
  
“Nico, you first.” She said. “Take Nolan’s left hand in yours and repeat after me.”  
  
“I, Nico,” he started, following her words, and sliding the ring onto Nolan’s finger. “Give you, Nolan, this ring today as a symbol of my everlasting love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, you complete me.”  
  
He smiled wide, biting his tongue. His cheeks were starting to hurt, he wasn’t even sure he had stopped smiling in the first place. He knew he had started to cry, though, because Nolan reached forward, brushing away a few of the tears on Nico’s cheeks before he grabbed his left hand in his own.  
  
“I, Nolan,” he said, sliding on the ring with shaking hands, “give you, Nico, this ring today as a symbol of my everlasting love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, you complete me.”  
  
The minister allowed them a pause. What was probably only three seconds, felt like a million years, looking at each other through bleary eyes. Nico squeezed Nolan’s hand, and Nolan squeezed right back.  
  
“And by the power vested in me, and the province of British Columbia, I am pleased to pronounce you, husbands, partners, lineys for life, sealed together today both in law, love and a kiss.”  
  
“Hell yeah it will be!” came from somewhere in the audience, but Nico hardly had time to look before nolan was pulling him forward, and into what would be the best kiss of his life.  
  
When they pulled back, they pressed their foreheads together and listened to the cheers continue on around them. Nico felt someone jostle his back a few times, but all he could focus on was the boy in front of him.  
  
Holy shit, Nolan Patrick was his husband. 

——— 

  
Another thing surprising about weddings was the amount of pictures people could take.  
  
He didn’t mind kissing Nolan for most of them, that was actually probably his favourite part, but shit, they were professional athletes and Nico was hungry.  
  
The photographer lifted her camera, so Nico drew Nolan in for another kiss.  
  
When Nolan pulled back he kept Nico in his grasp, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
“Exhibitionist, eh?”  
  
Nolan laughed when nico raised his eyebrow.  
  
“You like having sex with people watching,” he whispered.  
  
Nico pulled away, laughter taking over his body as he curled into himself, cheeks aching.  
  
“No, no!”  
  
Nolan laughed and wrapped his arms around his middle, tugging him close, his chest pressed into Nico’s back.  
  
“Don’t worry, Hisch. I don’t mind an audience.” Nolan whispered into Nico’s ear, nipping at his earlobe as he did, “and I don’t get stage fright easily.”  
  
Nico laughed and turned in his arms, cupping Nolan’s cheeks in his hands.  
  
“Nico,” he corrected, ignoring his previous statements. “I’m your husband, Nolan, don’t you think I deserve my first name?”  
  
Nolan paused, and looked at Nico, glancing over his face before mumbling, “shit, I love you”, and pulling him in again, the camera’s shutter clicking away.  
  
Who’s the exhibitionist now, huh? 

——— 

  
“And for the first time ever, I’m proud to introduce the newly wed, Nico and Nolan Hischier-Patrick!”  
  
When they walked into the hall, hands clasped tight and arms raised high, Nico was positive there wasn’t ever a louder crowd. 

——— 

  
The food was good, well, great, actually.  
  
Nico was glad their moms talked them out the pasta, when the chicken and salmon courses were so much better.  
  
They ate slow, and listened to speeches, pinkies intertwined on the table in front of them.  
  
Their siblings shared a long list of anecdotes; Nico’s old cat gang, his trips to pick flowers in the mountains, the time Nolan choked on a grape and spit it back out into Aimee’s hair, the most recent time when they’d caught them making out in Nolan’s old treehouse one time during the off-season. It was nice, but Nico could feel his cheeks burning.  
  
Next was their fathers. They, too, shared the podium. They shared how proud they were, and how happy both of their families were for them to be continuing onto the next step. When they finished, Nolan pulled Nico up, taking him closer to the podium, hugging their parents, then their in-laws.  
  
Weird, he thought. He has in-laws now.  
  
When he moved to sit back down, Nolan didn’t follow, instead taking perch at the podium himself.  
  
Nolan motioned for Nico to sit, so he did. Nolan gave him a grin, and leaned forward talking into the microphone.  
  
“I didn’t really get to say much earlier, actually I kind of copped out on my vows, didn’t I? But I was up last night thinking—scary thing, I know, but I was thinking, and then all this happened,” he started. He pulled another paper out of the inner pocket of his jacket, and cleared his throat.  
  
“Sorry, moms, grandmothers and anyone who will get offended by my vulgar language.” he said with a shake of his head. “It’s all in the name of love.”  
  
He took deep breath, then started.  
  
“Life is very uncertain, and that’s why everything about it is so scary, y’know? You’ll never know what tomorrow’s going to bring until you’re there, and shit man, that’s terrifying.”  
  
He bit his lip, and grinned. It made Nico’s heart flip. He chewed on his own lip, eyes on his husband.  
  
“Nico, before I even knew that you liked me, that would could be something, I remember being sat in our hotel room, huddled under a blanket your mom had made you shove into your carry-on.  We were listening to whatever came up on my Spotify’s shuffle, because yours was all european pop music I refused to put up with, but we were talking about how scary the future was. Imagine that, two boys, scared out of their minds, hiding in a fort, totally unsure of what the morning would bring.  
  
“In that moment, I knew... I knew for sure, that whatever was going to happen, I wanted you in my future.” He let out a little laugh.  
  
“I would have settled for friends. I remember thinking I’d settle for a phone call a month. I’d have given anything not to lose you. Something about you made the future seem so much simpler, so much less scary, or whatever, and I just knew… I knew I was supposed to be with you. I was supposed to have you in my life.”  
  
Nico reached up and wiped at his eyes, but he never turned from Nolan, who was staring right back at him as if the two of them were only people in the room, no, in the world.  
  
“Next thing we knew, y’know, all this stuff happened. We kissed and I thought I was going to die right there and then, and then shit was scary all over again, but with you by my side, god, every time you even reached over to hold my hand, it’s like all the fear was gone.”  
  
He read the next line on the paper, and laughed wetly.  
  
“You’re a superhero, Hisch, and you saved me.”  
  
Nolan wiped at his own eyes, this time. Nico taking the opportunity to take a quick look at the crowd, and all eyes were on Nolan, the food in front of them forgotten in honour of the rosy boy stood tall.  
  
“I remember asking people when is ‘too soon’ after you start dating to propose,” he said, voice cracking. “They thought I was crazy, for even considering marriage. We were nineteen. We were young, dumb and crazy. Each day went by in seconds and in years, y’know? That sounds dumb, point is, I feel like I’ve known you my entire life, but each day I’m still learning something new, but that’s alright. what’s romance without a little mystery, eh?”  
  
His voice cracked again, so he took a step back, and cleared his throat. The hall erupting in laughter when Kailer ran up with a glass of water and handed it to him.  
  
“Thanks,” he said, giving the still small man a tiny toast. He sighed once more, and stepped back towards the microphone.  
  
“I love you, Nico, and I have since the day we met. I will never receive a bigger honour in my life, than being able to call you my husband. That’s sappy as shit, but it’s true. I’ll love you as long as you’ll let me, Nico, and if it’s forever, then I’ll be at your side for the rest of our lives.”  
  
The crowd cheered at those remarks, while Nico took another swipe at his eyes, tears falling freely now with each word Nolan spoke.  
  
He smiled wide at his husband, and Nolan smiled back, wiping at his own eyes.  
  
“Hisch looks like he’s crying pretty hard, so I’ll wrap this up,” he said. “We want to thank you for coming tonight, and helping us celebrate this special day. I’m expecting you guys to tear up the dance floor, and I’m sorry for all of you guys who are crying right now. I promise it won’t happen again. We hope you enjoy the food and have a fun rest of the night.”  
  
He stepped back, letting the applause come over him, before stepping back and waiting for silence.  
  
“And remember boys, it’s a fine free night, please just let me kiss my boy in peace.”  
  
The crowd cheered again, louder and longer this time, so Nolan took this as his cue to leave,  stepping down from the podium, and heading straight for Nico.  
  
“Let’s give ‘em a show, Hisch,” he said quickly, before tugging Nico up by his tie and pulling him into a kiss.  
  
The cheers only got louder, pounding fists on tables, whoops and wolf whistles. They kept at it until finally there was some kind of confetti raining down on them.  
  
“Save some for the bedroom kid,” Claude said, clapping Nolan on the back, pulling him away from Nico and into a hug.  
  
“Planning on it,” Nico heard Nolan mumble. It made nico flush red, but he accepted the hug Claude offered anyways.  
  
This must’ve started some sort of train, because next thing he knew, his arms were always full of another hockey player offering their congratulations, and chirping Nolan’s speech.  
  
It was only the beginning of the night, but already Nico felt exhausted. Exhausted, but happy. He wasn’t sure how he was going to last the rest of the night, but with Nolan at his side, he was sure anything was possible. 

———

  
“They won’t give us trouble,” he said, words ever-so slurred. “We’re newlyweds, and that would be rude.”  
  
Nico laughed, leaning against Nolan, but somehow being the one leading them back to their room.  
  
“They could give us trouble, and they will if you don’t shut up,” he said, words dripping in his native accent, the alcohol pulling him back to his roots.  
  
When they found the room, Nolan draped himself over Nico’s shoulders while Nico dug their room key out of his pocket.  
  
“How’d I get so lucky, Hisch?” he asked, breath hot on Nico’s neck. “I’m married to the man of my dreams, who just happens to be a swiss model. Oh my god.”  
  
Nico giggled, and tugged him into the room having heard the lock click, quickly pushing him back against the closed door.  
  
He kissed him on the lips once, then started to trail down his jaw.  
  
“‘m not a model,” he said.  
  
“Yeah, not yet.” Nolan said. Nico could feel the words rumble through him and tickle his lips.  
  
He grinned and nipped at the skin where Nolan’s shoulder met his neck. Nolan inhaled quick, and tightened his grip on Nico’s hips.  
  
“Hey, Nico, baby,” he said.  
  
Nico pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were glazed over, and his cheeks more flushed than usual, probably because of the booze, hopefully because of the moves Nico was making.  
  
“You’re so hot, like swiss model, times ten hot,” he said. “But ’m exhausted, and too fucked up, and I want to remember our first time as actual married people.”  
  
Nico nodded, and kissed him again. He’d secretly been hoping Nolan would say something, because Nico wasn’t even sure he could take off his shoes.  
  
Eventually, by the means of some otherworldly force, the two of them brushed their teeth, and  stripped down enough to slide into bed comfortably, reaching out to each other in just seconds, taking up just minimal space in the king size bed.  
  
“Hey, Nico,” Nolan said. “I love you.”  
  
Nico giggled into Nolan’s chest, then spoke quietly.  
  
“Hey, Patty,” he said. “I love you.”  
  
“Nolan,” Nolan corrected, sounded amused. “I’m your husband, Nico, don’t you think I deserve my first name?”  
  
“I guess,” he said, still giggling. He leaned back to kiss Nolan, his hand pushing back the longer strands of Nolan’s hair.  
  
“I’m excited,” he said. “For what tomorrow is going to bring.”  
  
“The beginning of my new favourite adventure,” Nolan said, nodding. “The beginning of endless moments with you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's an epilogue somewhere out there, where nico and nolan wake up so hungover they refuse to leave bed, but they're just as content to cuddle all day anyways. they'd have to get up and moving eventually because just the next day would they be leaving for their honeymoon in europe. 
> 
> i've never been to b.c., but it seems nice enough for a wedding. also i want to say that they got married close enough to the coast that at some point during the night, a bunch of the boys came outside to watch cody glass try to pull a smashed kailer yamamoto out of the ocean, dress shoes and all. 
> 
> the Boys(tm) helped nolan write his speech, too. when nico got kicked out, nolan went to the bar, and some teammates met him there and tried to help him get over his nerves. what was said was basically a translated version of his ramblings following a few beers. 
> 
> (and he wasn't hungover on his wedding day, he really did forget his tie [it was somehow tucked in nico's luggage, so it was basically their siblings freaking out silently as not to worry both nico and their mothers])
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING!! i hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, let me know!! i love writing this short, soft stuff and if you like to read it, then it can turn into a habit i keep up. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 thanks <3 <3 <3
> 
> also right before i posted this, some kid yelled 'nooo penguins, fuck them' so shoutout to u, kid, for the biggest mood.


End file.
